iotfandomcom-20200213-history
Christos Xinjiang
Christos Xinjiang was christos200's initial self-insert character in Multipolarity, who served as the premier of the People's Republic of Xinjiang from circa 2150 to the fall of the Communist Party in 2159. Despite widely-held international allegations of war crimes , the succeeding government issued him nothing more than a fine and he continued to participate politically as leader of the Communist Party, later holding various portfolios under the monarchy. Christos is one of the members of the "China Six", and is the subject of particular detest by the Scarlet Lancers, and the Red Lotus specifically. He is wanted for war crimes by INTERPOLfor his nuking of India that caused more than 2,5 million dead people Also his favorite song is Billie Jean of Michael Jackson. Early Years Christos was born in 2123 in Beijing. Before the cataclysm, the dictators had him in jail because of his Communist activity. After the cataclysm, he escaped jail and created the People's Army. At first he and his army hided in the mountains of Xinjiang. However a few weeks later he started taking over cities. Soon he took over all of Xinjiang after a short civil war against the dictators. His promise for Democratic Elections were a lie and a few days after the end of the civil war, he declared the People's Republic of Xinjiang. Premier Christos jailed most of his enemies, including Mr. George, and he executed many others. He declared that all parties, except the Communist, were banned. Soon the People's Army destroyed any resistance. Christos Regime was based on the Army, ruled by Commander Lee. Also Christos had the support of the Prime minister Chen. His first orders as Premier were to re-built Xinjiang's Industry. He did so by spending 2/3 of Xinjiang's income into Industry. The rest 1/3 went into the army. This policy continued during his entire rule and made China the world's superpower. Chinese Economy became the largest economy in the world. When some people dared to protest againt the Regime, Christos send 50 tanks and killed many people. This events led to a war between China and Hawai'i. After Korea tried to negotiate a peace between the two nations, Hawai'i made peace with China. China, a few years later, joined the Comitern. After Hawai'i tried to impose a Bill of Human Rights and tried to use them to invade China, China started a secret Military program. Under Christos rule China developed nukes and a huge airforce, the largest in the world. Meanwhile terrorist groups supported rebels and every year there was a revolution in China. The final blow to Christos rule was the expulsion of China from the Comitern. Christos, with no support, had two choices. Either stay in power and face rebelions and internation isolation, or start a democratization of the Regime. He chose the second choice. He releashed all political Prisoners. Mr. George, leader of the democratic party won the elections. Mr. George changed the name of the nation to Republic of China. Mr. George issued him nothing more than a fine and he continued to participate politically as leader of the Communist Party. Later Years During the Chinese War, Christos became Commander of the Army and nuked India and Hawai'i. However soon he was replaced by Mr. Chiang. After the capitulation in 2165, he joined the CRF. After the Restoration of Monarchy, he became leader of the re-organized Communist Party of China. In the elections Communist Party became the third largest Party with 9%. In Tibet and Indo-China ( The territories of India that belong to China) Communism spread, as statics showed that 34% of the people of those regions supported the Communist Party. Mr. Christos visited those areas to persuade as many people as he could in the Communist cause. See also * People's Republic of Xinjiang * China Six